


Section 31 Fashion Drama

by DarthCadence



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Other, Section 31 (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCadence/pseuds/DarthCadence
Summary: Sloan berates his two operatives Igor and Gary about their lack of fashion discipline. Set in/around the Episode "Inquisition"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Section 31 Fashion Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This short little crackfic was inspired by a joke about the Secion 31 unnamed operatives with Sloan in the holosuite after "recruiting" Bashir, I named them Igor and Gary. Compared to the leather outfit Sloan is wearing (well-fitting) they look terrible in their ill-fitting leather suits. This is written to be a small piece of fabulous fashion drama with a tiny dose of tension and angst. Mostly harmless fun. Might continue more explicitly if I feel like it.

Sloan stood in front of his men after recruiting Dr. Julian Bashir. They had done an effective Job running the Test the young Doctor had to endure, but the way they stood there now, he would not let their lack of dress discipline slip even further. They looked ridiculous after having lost weight and still wore their same old garb as if nothing had changed. Those operatives looked simply unseemly in those leather sacs that were once well-fitting uniforms. Before they lost weight. Section 31 might be a super secret covert operation, but that was no free pass to an abysmal wardrobe.

  
“Boys, to be sharply dressed is a sign of a sharp mind. We cannot afford to let ourselves go like that. Tomorrow the Tal Shiar will be on our backs because of you, Gary, and the way you look, Igor, the Obsidian Order will be resurrecting as we speak. Don’t succumb to sartorial laziness, is that understood?”

  
“Yes, sir!” The two operatives Igor and Gary stood still, staring into the structures of Quark’s deactivated holosuite. When their boss was pissed, the best thing to do was to shut up and let him get over with it.

  
“So now I have another question: Who forgot to notice that the real Miles O’Brien has dislocated his shoulder after injuring himself in this same holosuite?” Sloan stepped closer to his subordinates.

Gary fumbled, trying to show some initiative dared to speak. “We did keep an eye on Bashirs closest associates, but we missed O’Brien because you told us to get Weyoun and the Dominion Situation as realistically as possible, you yourself said that that was the top priority. So pouring over archives took most of our time, Sir.”

  
Sloan scoffed. “You have until the end of the day to get those uniforms fitting and while you are at it, the tailor on board of this station is an old friend of ours. Try to gain access to his comm and find out what the current status of his Cardassian connections and how dead the Obsidian Order really is.”

  
“But what if Garak can’t fix our wardrobe right away?”

  
Sloan stepped in front of igor, directly facing him, staring his operative down with icy eyes “If I don’t get that intel, you are going to be mixing with dissidents in a Romulan Prison for reconnaissance, if you aren't careful.”

  
“We will go to Garak’s immediately, sir!” Gary pulled Igor along with him to the exit, both left without another word.

  
When he was sure they were out of earshot, he let out a breath of relief. Gary and Igor had actually performed admirably, letting that detail about the Chief slip was a small setback. But nevertheless, Bashir was on board.

Those positive aspects of the operation aside, Sloan was sick of looking at his two best men looking like THAT. If they were hell-bent on loosing weight, then for the Federation’s sake they should at least get fitting clothing to stay on top of their fashion game. No one likes baggy leather except for sadistic fashion designers and bad dungeon masters.  
  


Sloan went back to his office to brood over intel on the current status of Cardassia. That honeymoon with the Dominion was over and those people were going to pay dearly and that would open a Window for the Federation to step in…


End file.
